


home?

by maiamei



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), but for now its angst, sbi, sbi as family, we will have fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiamei/pseuds/maiamei
Summary: Ghostinnit au with little kid Tommy since cannon cant stop me.inspired by the following headcanons/short stories/comicshttps://artlesscomedic.tumblr.com/post/644539599239135232/you-must-really-miss-mumza-yeah-i-dohttps://pixiatn.tumblr.com/post/645347431995899904/waaaaaait-ghostinnit-au-so-basically-after-tommyhttps://reheated-soup.tumblr.com/post/644591670869082112/i-love-the-idea-of-a-ghostinnit-thats-much-more
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

"Good night Michael!"  
"Sweet dreams!"

And with that Tubbo and Ranboo turned off the lights in their son's new bedroom. the mansion was great, Foolish did an amazing job, but the first night in a new place is always a bit nerve recking.

Still, they both went to their rooms, not too far off from Michael's, and turned to beds and sleep.

Michael was still getting used to the overworld as a whole, and to having parents, AND to having a house, one that is a bit away.

But his dads put him to sleep here instead of home, and they keep saying this is their new home when there was nothing wrong with the old one!

It was back in the center of dad's town, right past some trees!

And now it's nighttime, which means he needs to sleep, but he also needs to be in his bed to sleep.

So, the only solution is to go back home to bed and sleep.

That shouldn't be hard and with that Michael got out of his room, and out the front door, and through the woods back home.

But usually, there's light outside, or his dads or one of their friends..... and it's too far to really tell where the new home is now.....

and maybe he should have told his dads about how this isn't the way it was yesterday before he went out.....

"Hello?"

And with this sound Michael jumped, turning back to see... some kid? He has red on his head, and his skin is grey-ish, but maybe he can help getting home?

"Who lets a toddler out at night in the snow? My dad never lets me go out at night, and that's why I have to sneak out and, Oh! Did you sneak out?"

Michael didn't understand most of what the kid said but he nodded anyway.

"Oh, well, maybe you live in that big house over there? I can help you get back, it's easy. That place is so big we can just walk inside without anyone noticing! Come on!"

Michael followed his new friend, even tho he's a stranger. If he's helping then he's probably good, and besides, what else is he supposed to do? Not go? that way he'd have to stay out in the dark, with the weird noises that make him nervous.

"You don't really talk a lot, don't you? That's okay, I can talk for both of us! I'm great like that."

The kid boasted before continuing, "Did you know there's gonna be a new country soon? It's gonna be awsome, me and my brother are gonna make it, and he said that we will be presidents and then our other brother, he's on a trip with our dad, he will come back home and we won't let him in until he lets me play with his sword. At first we were gonna make him just say how our new country is better than the one he made last winter, it was so cool, he made it out of snow and it didn't fall over when I kicked it, but then we started talking about a fort, and forts have guards, and guards use swords, you know, so I'm gonna play with his sword!! Isn't this awesome!! Its gonna be like the time I tried to make a house out of pillows and when it fell down my brothers helped me build a city out of all the pillows in the house, and we didn't let dad in until he gave us cookies but WAY bigger because countries are bigger then cities, which is why my brother will definitely let me play with his sword to get in, even tho dad says no. And then we're gonna play monsters and destroy the whole place! It's gonna be so much fun and- oh, we're here!"

The grey kid floats a bit but he finds the new home really fast. But... weren't the lights off when he left?

"See, we got back really fast! Now we just need to get back in without anyone seeing you-"

"I'm gonna go to Snowchester and you wait here for Michael to come back hom- Michael!!" with these words Tubbo ran and hugged his son, not noticing the other figure until they spoke

"Oh no, I think you're busted dude"

"Tommy?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is easily one of Tubbo's weirder days.

It started pretty normally, even with the finishing moves to the new mansion, but moving houses is way more normal than waking up to your platonic husband (which is already weird) waking you up since your child isn’t in his bed.

Or anywhere in the house, for that matter.

But at least he's safe, he's right outside the front door with.. the ghost of your best friend. Who looks…. A lot younger than he did last time.

Huh.

Somehow, this still doesn’t top the list.

"Tommy?"

"Oh hey, you're Tubbo right? You live nearby! We played at the field a lot at summer because you said that bees are really cute, and I said they weren't cute because they can sting you and that’s cool, not cute, and Will said they can be both which is nonsense since you can't be both cute AND cool at the same time, not even I can do that and, what are you doing?"

There is a very awkward attempt at a hug going on, since Tubbo is both hugging a half-asleep Michael and is trying to hug Tommy, who doesn’t understand why the kid he met a few mounts ago is crying like they know each other all that much. Maybe he just really loves bees? But… wasn’t he also living with them for a while? There was something about a box, but he can't really remember it…. Also

"Tubbo, when did you get so tall? And how do you know this toddler?"

"What? Taller? Tommy, you keep reminding me how I'm shorter than you. And Michael is my son."

"Son??? Tubbo you cant have a son, you're a kid! Kids can't have kids of their own! I should know, I asked dad once if I can also be dad and he laughed at me!"

"Tommy, both of us have been through way too much to be considered kids at this point, I mean, three wars are more than enough, not to mention you're-"

And really, where do you go from here? Taking a real look at Tommy for the first time, he's clearly different. You can start with the red that covers his face, or the many, many dark marks that cover his body, but it's his body that catches Tubbo's eyes first. Tommy is over a head shorter than he used to be, and any trace of the growth he had in the latest years is gone. His eyes look bigger and his cheeks are rounder. Despite the numerous bruises, he has no scars on his face, not even once he had before they came to the SMP. He looks so young now.

"Tommy you died."

"What? Tubbo I have no clue what you're talking about. Can we play something else now? And without a sleeping baby in your arms?"

"Tubbo, I heard talking, did you find Michael?? Is everything okay??"

"It's, it's fine Ranboo, Michael is fine. It's just, we might have a guest staying over."

"We what?"

"You what? Who's the guest? Tubbo who's the other guy??"

"That's Ranboo, he, he's my husband. The guest is you if you want to. I mean, we have some guest rooms around so you can pick one that you like."

Tommy's eyes lit up.

"I can stay for a sleepover?? That’s so cool! Wait I need to tell Will or dad-"

"That’s okay Tommy, I'll, I'll let them know. You, you can go explore the mention and, maybe pick a room to stay in."

"Okay! Thanks, Tubbo! Oh, wow you're tall! Are you Ranboo? I'm Tommy, I'm gonna explore your house now. Bye!!"

Tubbo is shaking.

He is still shaking when Ranboo asks him questions, and when he's brought inside next to some warm fire.

He feels the tears fall down when Michael is being taken to his crib, and when a warm blanket is wrapped around him. There are arms around him.

"I, I know you're not okay, but, do you think you can maybe explain to me a bit what's going on? I mean, is, is this really…?"

"yes Ranboo, I think it is."

And with these words, the dam bursts, and both tears and words kept rushing out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!   
> there are people here!!!  
> Hi!!!
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, not to mention so many of you!  
> this is my first major story, and I did NOT plan most of it out. I have a bunch of things I want to show up in the story and I'm leaving a lot of free space for actual cannon to influence this story in different ways.  
> I have read the comments and this is why there is spacing now!!  
> thank you all so much, and I'll see you in the next chapter.   
> speaking of, English isn't my first language, which is why I'm much more comfortable having shorter chapters that end when I reach the point instead of a character limit.  
> I hope you like it!!


	3. Chapter 3

The death of his second son was somehow even harder to bear.

Philza, with so many years on his back, truly thought that he has done what was right.

He gave his kids the freedom he didn’t have, tried to teach them to be independent.

And while he knew that one day he'll outlive them, he was so sure he had more time.

But he didn’t.

If there were gods that cared enough to be watching, they were some very cruel ones.

A father burying his own children is cruel enough for mortals, but he was foretold to take his eldest's life on his own.

And with the loss of his older, he lost his younger child as well.

After Willbur, Tommy did not look him in eyes again.

And why would he? He did not deserve the life Philza has given him.

And later on, he left to destroy the last thing they did.

The city his boys were so proud of, and he blew it to the ground.

He really thought that this would be like everything else he saw, destroyed only to grow better and stronger.

it wasn't.

it didn’t rise for a third time.

And by his hands, died the last thing his sons built together.

And now… now he has no one left.

His sons are gone, his family is cold and broken.

Just him and an old friend he thinks of as a son.

But maybe being his son is too dangerous.

He was called the angel of death after all.

Technoblade still tries to be there for him.

He was the one to made the gravel bench, a place of memorial for his lost brothers.

He was the one that kept making sure he ate, and that a glass of water was nearby.

And he is the one, right now, trying to get him to walk out of the house for the first time in a long while.

"Come on Phil, how am I gonna take care of the turtles without you, huh? They might not starve but they’ll probably be lonely and stuff. I mean, unless they take after me, and then a moment of silence is all they want, really…. But, I mean, come on, they take so much after you! There even green and stuff!"

It was a long shot, and they both knew it. But it was a shot nonetheless.

"…

Fine".

"huh??"

"I said fine, Techno, I'll come outside."

"really? Well, that’s great man, let go."

"not yet.

Just, just give me a moment."

"…

sure,

I mean, take as long as you need."

He gets up from the couch and walks to his room.

In an old trunk is a long, black veil.

He didn’t really get to wear it back then, for Willbur, he was too distrust from the shock and the journey.

Still, he has no excuses left now.

He lifts the veil and covers his face.

Then he puts his hat on so that the vail won't go.

As he comes back downstairs, he can feel Techno's gaze upon him.

"….so, took that old thing out, haven’t you?"

"I'm in mourning old friend.

For something that is entirely my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veilza my beloved! a new perspective, can you tell I have been waiting to write this because I wanted to establish a more healthy coping mechanism than... blowing up a city-state.  
> regretting your harmful past actions is pog yall!   
> anyhow, tomorrow we will have a, id say flashback but the timeline isn't all that cohesive, is it?  
> but just you wait! we will have drama! action! character development! memes!   
> see you tomorrow and in the comments  
> (I read all of you and replay when I have something funny to add)


	4. Chapter 4

This is the worst he had seen by far.

Others would definitely disagree, claiming he has done farther worse without a second thought, and they might be right.

Still, most times he didn’t stay long enough to see what he had truly done, and the few times he did, he didn’t really care.

But this…

Was this what he inflicted on so many others?

Is this why people feared death, because of the grief it inflicted on others?

Tommyinnit was a loud, obnoxious brat that never knew how to listen to anyone but himself.

He was rude, and mischievous and never seemed to learn any sort of lesson out of the many, many problems he caused to those around him.

But still, he was a child.

One that Technoblade, while very reluctantly, cared about.

One that, in a way, he helped kill.

Sure, he wasn’t the one to do it, and after a week passed and the runt was still missing, he started to think that maybe the rumor that he died wasn’t so fake.

...It sure sounded fake, even if it came out of the mouth of Ranboo, someone he may or may not, partially trust with certain things, who was holding back tears with big difficulty.

But after a week with nothing that disproved it, he went looking for one.

If the brat was dead, then it must mean something killed him.

So, he went to have a talk with this something.

Getting inside the prison wasn’t all that difficult, especially after he told Sam his reasons for the visit.

No, the hard part was for Sam to take him back out.

"Well hello Technoblade, it's nice to see you agin-"

"yeah yeah, cut it off Dream. What happened here?"

"Well, you see, I think you might have to be more specific. But I think I know what you mean."

"oh? And what is that?"

"well, you're here to gloat, obviously."

"…gloat. And what exactly do I have to gloat about?"

"Well, that I'm in prison, is one. that I got scammed is the other."

"Really? And who was it that got the pleasure of scamming you?"

"Jschlatt."

"Huh? Isn’t this guy dead or something? You got scammed by a ghost?"

"Of course I didn’t get scammed by his ghost Techno, he did that when he was alive."

"Well, he must have done it right if you only figured it out now. How did you even find that out?"

"well, I did when I've done something that I can gloat to you about."

"Oh really? And what’s that?"

After these words, a small laugh could be sound, and Dream made his way closer until he was right by his face.

"I stole your kill."

"Really. Well, I don’t really remember any hits I've had out. You might want to jog my memory and let me know who you're so proud of killing?"

"well, I've had a visitor here for a while. And he was really annoying.

He just wouldn’t shut up, at all.

And then I thought, this is a very good time to try something out.

It's not like I have a lot to do here, even with a visitor, so why not find out if that stupid revive book Schlatt paid me with is worth anything.

Turns out it wasn’t but hey, at least it's finally quiet here."

He knows the answer. He really does. But he asks anyway.

"And who was it that you tried it on?"

He can feel chat laughing at him.

_Silly Techno_ they say. _Your voice was shaking._

_He's playing you. You own him._

_What can he do? I don’t like where this is going._

_It better not be who I think it was._

"It was Tommy."

And then nothing stopped his mind from screaming.

**_No!!! how dare he! Blood for the blood god. No. make him pay. Let him bleed. He shall rue the day!_** **_Nothing is stopping us now green boy._**

**_Good. No!!! we liked the gremlin. You made a mistake. Make him hurt!!_ **

**_Take him out! Hit him! Punch him! Kick his.head.stomach.mouth. rip out his.ear.arms.legs._ **

**_Paint it all red._ **

**_Blood for the blood god._ **

In seconds Dream is pinned against the wall.

Again, and again and again Techno bashes him, letting the blood spill, barely hearing the choked gasps and words of surprise.

"Did you really think,

that I would enjoy the death,

of a child I called my brother?"

"Tec- Tecno I can't-"

"No Dream. That’s enough. Consider your favor paid.

I did not kill you here, even though every. single. Inch of my body telling me to take your last breath.

It's over Dream.

A life for a life, so you get to keep this miserable one that is yours."

…

Scratch that, the worst part was telling Phil.

It was so bad he doesn’t even want to think about that.

_But how else will the readers know? Technoflashback! That was a terrible name. agree. Are we gonna talk about the meta-joke? Not if you shut up! Flashback pog!_

No.

He will not think about that.

He will not think about coming home, shaking, and watching the last remnants of joy leave Phil's eyes after he had to explain that it wasn’t just some sick joke.

That his son really died for nothing.

He died to prove some non-existing point.

And everything that was left behind shattered.

But Phil was nothing if not a survivor, and Technoblade will stand by his oldest friend's side for as long as he can.

And if that means being used as support while they walk around, well, that’s not the worst way he was used. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter written so far!   
> I'm really proud of it!  
> sometimes I feel like my writing is a bit... pretenses, but I honestly don't know what to do with that.  
> (I use the auto-correct for spelling errors so much you guys, sometimes I replace words because it can't recognize what I wanted to say)  
> anyhow, sorry it's a bit later in the day than usual, but tomorrow will also be uploaded at around this time.  
> hope you enjoy it!!


	5. Chapter 5

The walk felt long.

Everything felt like it took too long these days.

But it's fine.

He'll get over it.

Eventually.

He hopes.

They're on their way back from the daily trip around the area,

first to take care of the bees,

then all the way to the turtles,

then back to the house.

Techno took down the nether worth farm a while ago.

it's fine.

They never actually needed it anyways.

It's been a while, but he still can't walk the whole way on his own.

But Techno lets him use him as support, despite how much it must hurt him to see his old mentor so broken.

At least he's still there.

He really doesn’t know how he'd manage to cope with the day when Techno will be gone as well.

No, he can't think of that right now.

He can't break any more than he already has.

It's not silent, he can hear the winds, and some barks, and even Techno's voice saying something about getting him a cane.

Maybe it’s a joke, but he can't really tell.

He wants to apologize.

To Wilbur.

To Tommy.

He'll never get to.

At this point, he'll even take Ghoustbur, despite how much it hurts looking at him.

At least he was there.

At least he could tell him he's sorry.

At least he could hear him lie and say he's forgiven him.

It's wrong, and it's definitely not healthy, but he'll take the comforting lies at this point.

He'll probably take anything.

He wonders if Tommy will finally be happy, being with his brother again.

Gods know he did a lot more for him than he ever did for them both.

Wilbur was the best of them.

Tommy was the one giving them hope.

Techno was the strongest.

And him?

He just gave them a roof every once in a while.

Techno stopped. Why did he do that?

There are voices talking.

It's Ranboo and Tubbo.

Two more kids he thought of as sons in secret.

It's better if he'd stopped that line of thinking, being his son was clearly no good.

He doesn’t follow any of the things they say, it's just more noises added to the wind.

How long has he been like that?

Time stopped having meaning a while ago.

Or maybe it was yesterday.

Huh. Probably not.

He should try to look up now, try to listen to the conversation happening right in front of him.

They probably consider him as part of said conversation.

He thinks he heard his name tossed around.

Tubbo and Ranboo have a son now.

They care about him, and always keep him close.

They're better at being fathers than he was.

It’s a good thing, but it still stings a little.

They'll be good at this.

They'll be happy.

They won't see their son die.

They'll be there for him.

Where is he?

Finally, after so long, Phil looks up.

Phil looks up and sees his pseudo grandson playing in the snow with the ghost of his son.

They're both children.

They're laughing.

The ghost of Tommy looks at him.

They catch each other's eyes.

"Dad!"

Phil falls to the ground and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! depressing thoughts pog!! (not really guys, depression is a real illness that should be taken care of)  
> I'm glad people liked the previous chapter! I'm very proud of it!  
> next time! another change of perspective! time consistency? never heard of that!   
> slight hint: memory boy turned out to be very fun to write!  
> until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Tubbo spent the whole night crying.

Ranboo would have preferred he got some sleep, but he understood why he couldn’t.

He couldn’t either, and not just because he was comforting him.

Ranboo considered Tommy a friend, or at least someone he'd like to be friends with.

Now he didn’t seem to remember him, ironically enough.

But he'll push his grief down for now and pull through.

Tommy has been dead for some time now, no matter how fresh the wound felt.

No, no depressing thoughts for now, he has a crying husband and a sleeping child and the ghost of his dead semi friend to care for.

His own feeling can wait.

So he took Michael to bed, brought Tubbo a blanket, helped Tommy find a room for himself, lit a fire, and made sure his shirt was thick enough for his husband to cry on his shoulder without hurting him.

The rest of the night was spent comforting out loud while thinking about what to do next.

He can't just leave the ghost alone to drift around, but he couldn’t lock him at the house either.

Can you lock a ghost?

Never mind.

Think.

He should tell people about Tommy's return, but he needs to find a way to make sure it won't overwhelm anyone either.

He needs to find a place for Tommy to stay after tonight, in case he'd rather not live with them at the mansion.

Well, "live".

Oh, forget the terms now.

He should…

He should probably ask Tommy what he wants to do about everything.

Well, maybe he should introduce himself first, Tommy didn’t seem to recognize him.

Ok so, for start:

Introduce himself.

Ask Tommy what he wants to do.

Do it.

Easy enough.

...

Actually, Tommy looked a bit… different, in the few minutes he actually seen him today.

Ranboo will be the first to admit his memory wasn’t good, but he'd remember if Tommy was a child, right?

Right.

…

Probably.

…

Yeah, he was older than what he looks like right now.

So the list should be:

Introduce himself,

Find out how old Tommy is right now,

Ask him what he wants to do and then figure out if he's old enough to make this decision.

Should he be the one to make this decision?

Well, Tubbo probably can't make this choice right now.

And there's no one else he knows that knows Tommy's back.

Well, there's Michael but…

Yeah, what is he thinking, Michael can't make this decision, he's a child!

Well, Ranboo's also a child but…

Well, whatever!

The current list is good enough.

For now, he should focus on making sure Tubbo is ok and maybe make sure no water lands on him.

He can do that.

He can.

Everything else can wait until morning.

For now, he just needs to try and keep them together.

He can do that.

No one else is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I'm back!  
> actually considering the number of times I open this story just to check how I spelled a name, most of these hits should be mine.  
> speaking of which:  
> HOLY FUCK!!!!!!  
> you guys are single-handedly building my self-esteem to a normal level!  
> wow!  
> thank you so much, and we will continue tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning there is a talk.

One that is… very awkward to the older living people present.

Or maybe just the only two who are fully alive.

It doesn’t matter!

What does matter is that Tubbo stopped crying, and Michael is only a little bit aware of the tense atmosphere, and Tommy doesn’t seem to notice that anything was wrong at all.

And honestly, to Ranboo, this is the best-case scenario.

So he's making breakfast, and he's cleaning up spills, and making sure that Tubbo at least drink some water if he's not going to eat anything, seriously, he needs to take better care of himself, what was he doing without him around and-

ANYWAY, it's time to start working on the list.

So….

Oh, this is awkward.

How do you introduce yourself to someone you already met??

Just like you introduce yourself to other people probably.

Someone probably had to do it with him at least once, and he is both glad and upset he can't remember what they did.

"…So, Tommy…, how did you sleep last night?"

"Oh I didn’t sleep, I just wondered inside your house. You have very long walls."

"Oh, o, okay, that's, ah, that's nice to know."

"Yeah, I know right!! Anyway, can me and Michael go play now?"

"No, not yet. Emm, Tommy, I think we need to ask you something."

"Oh ok. What do you wanna know?"

Oh no. oh god no. he didn’t think he'd get this far!

Ok, ok, he can still salvage this.

Just, ignore the sound of Tubbo's sniffles and think of something normal people would ask!

"Emm, well, what were you doing outside at night?"

"Walking."

Wow. Even when he's dead and a kid he's rude. Or maybe he's oblivious.

New question!

"Okay, fair, that’s fair. Emm, Tommy, I'll get to the point I guess, how old are you currently?"

"What kind of dumb question is this? I'm…

I'm…

I don’t really remember…"

Okay. Okay! He is not freaking out.

Let's just… look for the next best thing!

"Okay, okay, let's not worry about that! What's the last thing you remember?"

"Oh! Well, I think I was flying but I can't remember how."

"…You have multiple ways to fly?"

"Yeah! Sometimes my dad would pick me up and we'd fly, or you can fly with a trident! I remember a friend of mine let me fly with his trident, but I don’t actually remember who that was… oh! And you can take a whole lot of pillows and scatter them around the floor before climbing on a really tall chair and jumping in! that’s kinda like flying!"

…"please never do that with Michel. Actually, please just don’t do that again."

"ooh, lame."

OKAY! STILL NOT FREAKING OUT!

It's probably something like Ghostber who only remembered happy stuff!

Okay!

Next thing is to find out where he wants to stay!

Let's just... ask him in a way that is a bit more subtle.

"So, where do you want to stay?"

DAMMIT!

"Do you mean where's my house? It's with my dad! And my brothers! And we might have a cow!"

"...Might have a cow?"

"I remember a cow. I don’t remember where it was though."

Okay, okay, okay.

His dad! he knows his dad! He should tell him he knows his dad!

…

Actually, let's not tell him HOW he knows his dad.

"Okay, well, we can take you to your dad! Right Tubbo?"

Oh no, Tubbo does not look good.

He is definitely trying hard not to cry.

Is he doing okay? Maybe he should have asked him first?

Is he being a bad husband?

"…yeah, lets, let's go visit Phil! …and Technoblade!"

Oh no. Tubbo is very bad at pretending to be happy. It is very obvious.

Ranboo just hopes Tommy is too naive right now to see through it.

"Yeah! Let's go!!"

Oh thank god.

Ranboo and Tubbo exchange glances.

Looks like a trip to the tundra is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly was telling me that this chapter sounded warm and nice until I added the spacing.  
> i am scared.  
> there are a lot of people here and me disappointing all of you is getting closer.  
> I DID NOT PLAN THIS FAR!  
> I HAD, LIKE, 3 IDEAS AND KNOW WE HAVE TO GET EVERYONE TOGETHER AND TALKING AND I AM VERY BAD AT TALKING  
> BOTH IN REAL LIFE AND IN WRITING  
> anyways, please let me know if you have anything to say.  
> at all.  
> please.  
> anyways, have fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Honestly, he should have expected it.

Of course Tommy would be a ghost.

Why wouldn't he?

He always loved doing exactly what everyone else deemed impossible.

That’s just like him.

To show up out of nowhere, and change everything with just one word.

Huh.

Great job Theseus, you’ve done it again.

What would they do without you?

Well, Technoblade thinks, we tried to see what we'd do but…

We never did find out.

"Dad! Dad, I had a sleepover at Tubbo's! well, I didn’t really sleep but I'm pretty sure everyone else did so I explored their house! It's super tall! I should know, I went in it! Also, I can go through things now! It's so cool! It's like I have superpowers! I guess it's because I'm dead or something, I don’t really know what that meant-"

Oh no.

Dammit Theseus, now Phil's gonna cry.

_Dadza noo! Look at how small he is! Wasn’t he always like that? Tiny Tommy! So cute!_

Not the time, chat.

"hey, em, Tommy, why don’t you go make something in the snow with Michael? Make sure he's okay, right?"

Thank the gods for Ranboo, the only one here with common sense.

Or maybe just the only one other than him that’s crying.

_Other than you? Technosoft! Ohh, you missed your brother?_

Shut up chat. Not my brother.

_Suuure. Aha. Definitely._

"Sure! Hey Michael! Let's make a snow monster! It's way better than some stupid snowman!"

Okay, one thing out of the way. Now….

"come on, let's talk inside."

Geez, with the amount of people coming and going here he should really think about making a living room or something at this point.

And he doesn’t even like people all that much!

But right now they're inside, and by 'they' he means him and Ranboo who can't touch water, a crying Phil which is really disheartening, and a crying Tubbo, who on one hand, is the embodiment of government on this server, but on the other hand, he's a crying 17 years old.

Geez.

When did planning a revolution become easier than living peacefully?

Retirement was a scam.

…They're still crying.

This is awkward.

He is literally the only one who can comfort them.

Oh, this going to go badly.

"soo, what do we know about… everything that’s going on outside?"

"Not much, honestly. We came here to see if you guys have any idea."

"Okay, okay, that's a… reasonable expectation from us.

Problem is, we have no clue what to do."

Oh, this is great.

What are they going to do now?

What's even going on?

Technoblade wants to say Phil was starting to get better but really, he wasn’t.

He gets out of the house but only when Techno makes him come with him.

"…let me talk to him."

HUH?!?!

"HUH!?!"

"I need to talk to my son, Techno."

"…Can you really call yourself his father though?"

"what- Tubbo?!"

"Watch your tone, government."

_How dare he! No one disrespects Philza Minecraft in our house! We might not have a physical form, but we'll kick your ass Tubbo!"_

Oh yeah, he is not gonna stand here and let his best friend be bad-mouthed like that in Infront of him.

He is gonna-

"you're right."

"HUH?!"

"he's right, Techno. I was never much of a father to him. Wilbur too.

But if I have any sort of a second chance, I'd like to take it now.

I've failed Wilbur, both in life AND death, and I've already failed Tommy in his life.

I cannot afford to fail again.

Just, let me talk to him, as much as he wants me to.

I don’t want to lose him again."

…

Well, what can he really say to that?

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again.

For you Phil, the world."

And everything in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM IN A RUSH IM LATE FOR WORK BUT I HOE YOU ALL KNOW I LOVE YOU VERY VERY MUCH  
> OKAY BYE MAKE GOOD CHOICES!


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone is acting weird and they won't tell him why.

Sure, Tommy's a kid, but so are Tubbo and Ranboo and almost everyone else he knows!

Why won't they tell him?

Did he do something wrong again?

Is he going to get punished like in-

In

Huh?

What was he thinking about again?

Maybe the snowman?

He's in the snow, so he should make a snowman.

Right!

That!

He is in the snow, and he is happy, and he is a kid, and everything is fine!

He's happy.

There's nothing bad going on.

Nothing bad ever happened at all.

He has his friends and his family, and they love him, and they want him around.

Why wouldn't they want him around? He's awesome!

Yeah, it's all fine.

Everything is fine.

Then…

Why does everyone look so sad around him?

Dad has his veil on…

And that, doesn’t that mean he's sad?

But there's nothing to be sad about!

And Tubbo was crying…

And even Techno looked at him weird!

And they said he's dead.

What does that even mean?

Dead means someone left and they won't come back, but he's right here!

Maybe he should stop thinking for now…

It, it kinda hurts…

What was he doing?

Snowman!

No, no, snow monster!

Yes!

that’s way cooler!

And Michael is bringing him more snow!

"Oh, this is gonna be great Michael, we are gonna make the coolest snow monster ever, it's gonna be huge, and we'll give it giant teeth and a tail and, oh, this is gonna be so good."

They make a huge hill out of snow, then they start adding details.

They dig in a mouth and make big cones for teeth.

They make the tail curl around from the back until it's right next to the mouth of the monster.

They find some twigs and make the back have spikes.

It's awesome.

"You know Michael, I think we should name this thing. It is way too awesome to not have a name. do you have any ideas?"

Michael just snorts at him, because he's still a toddler and doesn’t know how to speak, but that’s okay.

Tommy knows what he wanted to say anyways.

"You are absolutely correct Michael, Jimmy is the perfect name."

He gets another snort.

"Well, I'm just saying you have a great taste here. No need to start a fight."

More snorts.

"what, I absolutely would be able to win in a fight Michael, don’t you underestimate me like that."

This time, a different sound came out.

Michael sneezed.

"oh, that’s not good big M, you might get sick or something. which means I might get sick or something. no, a chance, we are going inside right now."

Michael replied with more snorts. Riveting.

"we'll just show everyone Jimmy some other time! don’t worry, he won't go anywhere. Probably."

Why did he say that? Snow can't move, and why would Jimmy leave anyways?

That’s just ridiculous!

Wait, what's that sound?

Turning around he sees the door to the house opening, and Phil walking out.

"Dad! Dad! Look what me and Michael made! Isn’t it awesome?"

Dad looks weird.

Kinda like he's gonna cry again.

Why does he look like that?

"That's great boys, that’s… wonderful. Michael, why don’t you run inside now, okay?

Tommy, do you…

Do you think we can talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is strange, I don't really know if I'm doing alright, but I told my family people read my story and now they think I have talent.  
> I've been thinking about maybe making a schedule that isn't just uploading every day but I don't want to disappoint you guys.  
> also, I really wish ao3 would tell me how far the people reading this story got.  
> anyway, have a good day and I'll see you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Phil comes out of the house to find Tommy and hopefully talk some things out.

He has a lot to apologize for, but perhaps it would be better to first see how much he needs to apologize.

Ever since Techno came home with the news that Tommy was truly…gone, he spent most of his time thinking.

And he came to a rather terrible conclusion: he was not a good father.

There were quite a lot of signs, actually.

He just ignored them.

He shouldn’t have done that.

There was so much that he should and shouldn’t have done yet he did, and there is nothing that could be done regarding those now.

He'll simply need to learn to move on.

But now is not the time to wallow over the past.

It is time to try and fix the future.

And he can start by talking to the child he should have cared for.

Speaking of…

"Dad! Dad! Look what I and Michael made! Isn’t it awesome?"

There he is.

He looks happier than he did in so many years.

When did he last see Tommy, before they met on the 16th?

He can't really remember, and really now, that just tells it all.

"That's great boys, that’s… wonderful. Michael, why don’t you run inside now, okay?

Tommy, do you…

Do you think we can talk?"

"well sure, but what do you think of Jimmy first? And why does Michael has to go inside now? is everything alright?"

It seems he still likes to talk.

They used to talk a lot when he was still around, with Tommy always wanted one more story before he goes to sleep.

Always one more, even after he read him all the children's books on the shelf.

Yet he'd settle down after just one tale about Phil's journeys.

Should he have been offended by that or flattered?

He'd stay flattered for now.

"Dad? Why aren’t you answering? How cool is he?"

"huh? Who's he?"

"Jimmy! Me and Michael's snow monster!"

Oh, that’s what the snow puff with twigs stuck on its top is supposed to be.

"he's really cute Toms. It's great."

"nooo, it was supposed to be cool! Aug, we'll have to work on it some more later."

"hehehe."

"nooo, don’t chuckle! That’s so not fair!"

Well now, this chuckle is just a full-blown laugh.

He missed this.

He missed these silly little whines and wonderfully awful snow statues.

He missed telling stories until the end of the night.

He missed silly songs and yells from across the house about missing shoes and toys and books and-

He misses his sons.

He misses them so much.

He didn’t even realize it was eating him from the inside that he wasn’t with them more.

That he missed so much.

"Dad? Are you okay? You just fell to the snow and now you're making sounds and, oh, you're crying again. Why are you crying so much?

Did- did I do something wrong? You keep crying when you look at me… was it something I did?"

No

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, Tommy, you didn’t do anything wrong."

"but-but you keep looking at me and crying, and-and you wear your vail and I don’t know why, and I didn’t even see Wilbur yet and Techno didn’t even talk to me and I don’t know what I did wrong! And Tubbo said that I'm dead but I cant be because I'm right here! So what's going on?"

"shh, Toms, it's alright. It'll be alright just, let's just talk it out."

Tommy is full-on crying now and he just doesn’t know what to do.

He's still crying himself!

Phil pulls Tommy into a deep hug.

He doesn’t really know what else to do but he can always try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry yesterday's commenters, I was reading your comments and the only thing going through my head was "how will they react to me stalling because I didn't know how to right that conversation yet"  
> the thing with how I'm writing this is that I'm always at least one chapter ahead of you, so I felt incredibly awkward yesterday.  
> tomorrow tho! there will be emotions! it will be..... emotional!  
> I hope you have a great day!


End file.
